La fin n'était que le début
by Satai Nad
Summary: Red a été capturé par M. Solomon et le Directeur, qui ont décidé d'appliquer la sentence du Conseil de la Cabale… Fic très sombre. Mort d'un personnage majeur.


_Avertissement préalable : je décris la mort d'un personnage majeur. Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de TORTURE, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas lire. Cela reste de la fiction, mais les descriptions sont très explicites._

* * *

On les avait faits entrer tous les quatre pour qu'ils assistent à quelque chose. Ensemble, on les avait attachés à bonne distance les uns des autres. Aucun ne pouvait s'échapper sans les autres.

Tous portaient présentement des cagoules et étaient à l'écoute du moindre bruit : l'eau qui coulait régulièrement le long d'une canalisation, les chaînes que l'un secouait doucement, les pieds d'un autre qui raclaient le sol en béton, l'écho qui en résultait, leurs respirations un peu oppressées…

Tous attendaient quelque chose, mais ne savaient pas quoi. Devaient-ils craindre pour leurs vies ? C'était une possibilité qui n'était pas à écarter même si aucune menace n'avait été proférée à leur encontre individuellement. On leur avait simplement dit de se taire. L'un d'entre eux avait désobéi et avait immédiatement été puni… Ils avaient tous reconnu Ressler au son de sa voix.

Le silence s'était prolongé… L'attente aussi, avec son lot d'incertitudes et de questionnements, qui menaient à une angoisse encore plus terrible…

Une porte s'était soudain ouverte dans un grand brouhaha et ils avaient tous sursauté. Un homme avait été traîné dans la pièce contre sa volonté, ses protestations étouffées par un bâillon. Il y avait encore eu des bruits de chaînes, des commentaires à voix basse de la part de leurs tortionnaires, puis le silence était retombé…

Un silence tout relatif… Ils entendaient le bruit de la respiration lourde de l'homme qui avait été amené et qui tirait sur ses liens pour les éprouver…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et plusieurs individus entrèrent. Seuls leurs pas sur le sol, quelques toux nerveuses, des frottements de tissus attestaient de leurs présences. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux.

Les cagoules furent brutalement enlevées et les quatre agents fermèrent les yeux sous la lumière éclatante qui les aveugla. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour ajuster leur vision, et ce qu'ils virent alors leur fit froid dans le dos…

Le Directeur se tenait debout avec Mattias Solomon, aux côtés d'un homme en chemise blanche, attaché sur une table, les bras en croix... Les cheveux blonds coupés en brosse, la silhouette massive… Même enchaîné comme un animal sauvage, Raymond Reddington inspirait la peur, surtout quand dans ses yeux brillait une rage à peine contenue... Allongé sur le ventre, il croisa brièvement le regard des membres de l'unité spéciale, avant de darder sur Solomon un regard empli de dédain.

Le Directeur se tourna vers les quatre agents et les inconnus présents dans la pièce.

« Aujourd'hui, le jury a statué sur le devenir de cet homme. A l'unanimité, Raymond Reddington a été condamné pour les crimes odieux qu'il a commis depuis vingt cinq ans. Je suis ici pour que la sentence soit appliquée. Vous, Agents Cooper, Ressler, Navabi et Mojtabaï… Tous les quatre en serez témoins… »

Le Directeur se recula et un homme apporta un fouet, alors que Solomon enlevait sa veste, qu'il déposa soigneusement dans les bras d'un autre homme. Puis il s'avança et parla aux quelques personnes présentes, comme s'il allait faire un show :

« Dans mon pays, on applique un châtiment corporel exemplaire avant d'exécuter une sentence. Le jury a condamné M. Reddington à recevoir cinquante coups de fouet… »

Les quatre agents du FBI se révoltèrent et protestèrent… Red se tordit en vain contre ses liens… Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos dans la pièce…Des « Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous n'avez pas le droit !... Ceci est un simulacre de justice !... Cet homme a droit à un procès équitable ! » et autres invectives, volèrent dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur ordonne de se taire…

Sur un geste de Solomon, la table sur laquelle était couché Reddington fut redressée à la verticale. Un homme sortit un couteau et déchira la chemise de Red pour exposer son dos, déjà lézardé de cicatrices, depuis les épaules jusqu'à la taille….. Cooper, Navabi, Ressler et Aram les regardèrent avec consternation.

« Sainte Mère de Dieu… » Murmura Cooper en un souffle.

Samar murmura une prière en arabe, avant de souffler à ses compagnons :

« Qu'Allah soit miséricordieux, il ne tiendra pas… »

Solomon se mit en position et fit tournoyer le fouet qui siffla dans l'air. Dans ses restreintes, Red faisait jouer ses épaules puissantes en vain et tirait pour essayer de se détacher.

« Enlevez-lui son bâillon, je veux qu'il compte… »

Le fouet siffla à nouveau et claqua quand Solomon s'amusa à le manipuler. Il voulait insuffler la peur chez Red, pour que peut-être, le criminel le supplie. C'était mal le connaître.

« Vous avez entendu, Reddington ? Je veux vous entendre compter à voix haute… »

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Solomon... »

Le premier coup tomba. Brutal. Précis. Reddington étouffa un cri et se raidit brutalement dans ses liens, mettant en évidence sa musculature. Sur la peau déjà lésée, la lanière pénétra immédiatement les chairs. Un filet de sang coula. Seule la respiration saccadée de Red attesta de l'intensité de sa souffrance.

« Si je ne vous entends pas compter, Reddington, vous recevrez des coups supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce que vous comptiez… »

Le second coup fut assené avec plus de forces avec le même résultat, puis un troisième, un cinquième, un neuvième… Le corps en sueur, Red respirait violemment et tremblait. Mais toujours pas de plaintes ou d'énumération...

Au vingtième coup, Reddington s'affaissa sur lui-même, les muscles tendus, tremblant de façon incontrôlable… Son dos n'était déjà plus qu'une immense plaie ensanglantée.

« Relevez-vous, Reddington… Relevez-vous, je vous dis ! Et comptez ! »

L'ordre fut accompagné d'un violent coup de fouet qui claqua sinistrement. Red eut pour la première fois, une plainte involontaire et s'effondra encore plus sur lui-même, incapable de résister davantage.

« Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer ! » S'écria Samar, le visage pâle, la gorge nouée.

En Iran, son pays d'origine, elle avait déjà assisté à des exécutions de ce genre. A ses côtés, Aram ne réussit pas à se contenir davantage et renvoya le contenu de son estomac, tandis que Ressler bouillonnait de rage et d'indignation, et tirait sur ses chaines pour se libérer.

« Faites cesser ça immédiatement, Kotsiopolas ! » S'écria Cooper « … ou je vous jure que je vous traînerai devant une commission sénatoriale ! »

Solomon frappa une nouvelle fois Red qui cria, en essayant de se recroqueviller inutilement pour tenter d'échapper aux coups qui pleuvaient sur lui à présent à une cadence infernale…

« Solomon, ça suffit ! » S'écria une voix féminine avec un fort accent russe.

Une faible plainte sortait de la bouche ensanglantée de Reddington qui avait dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et pendait, retenu uniquement pas les poignets, au bord de l'inconscience.

« Vous m'aviez promis ! »

« Et je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez ! Maintenant, il est à moi… »

Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années s'avança et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Solomon éclata soudain de rire.

« D'accord ! Alors finissez-en pendant qu'il est encore en état de comprendre ce qu'il va lui arriver ! »

La femme mystérieuse fit un signe et la table fut remise à l'horizontal. Les gémissements de Red avaient disparu. Seule sa respiration difficile trahissait le fait qu'il était encore conscient. Un homme s'approcha et jeta un seau d'eau froide sur le criminel, qui sursauta violemment en criant et se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

Les lacérations sur son dos étaient horribles à voir. Les quatre agents du FBI le dévisagèrent intensément. Quand Red ouvrit des yeux emplis de souffrances, ce fut pour leur adresser une prière muette pour que tout cesse rapidement.

La femme s'approcha de lui.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Raymond, il y a longtemps que tu aurais rejoint ta famille. C'est ce que tu voulais à une époque, jusqu'à ce que la volonté de vivre pour te venger soit la plus forte, n'est-ce-pas ?... Alors, tu as essayé de me prendre ma fille en la séduisant. Mais quand Masha a vu le monstre que tu es réellement, elle t'a quitté, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre fou… Tous tes efforts réduits à néant… Tu me ferais presque pitié… »

Reddington l'ignora et jeta un œil vers le groupe des agents du FBI, et notamment Ressler.

« Voici le dernier nom… sur ma liste… Katarina Rostova… »

Le Directeur s'approcha à son tour.

« Il n'y a plus de liste, Reddington, plus d'unité spéciale, plus de noms, à part le vôtre. Vous êtes le numéro un et vous devez payer pour vos crimes… Vous vous rappelez notre petite conversation quand vous m'avez rendu Luther Braxton ? Je vous avais prévenu, Reddington… Quel que soit le temps que ça prendrait, je vous ai dit que nous ferions tout pour vous neutraliser, vous… _invalider_ … Ce moment est arrivé… »

Il fit un nouveau signe vers un homme qui s'approcha avec un marteau et un ciseau à bois dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? » S'écria Ressler, qui commença à se débattre, alors que deux hommes l'obligeaient à se rassoir.

Le Directeur ignora l'intervention de l'Agent du FBI.

« Profitez bien de vos dernières secondes en tant que _valide_ , Reddington… Parce que vous allez bientôt ne plus rien sentir… »

Le Directeur hocha la tête en direction de l'homme, qui positionna le ciseau à bois sur les vertèbres dorsales entre les omoplates de Red. Le criminel était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux et attendit son châtiment en pensant à Elizabeth Keen.

Le coup s'abattit avec violence. Il y eut un hurlement perçant, puis plus rien, Reddington avait sombré dans l'inconscience… Son corps fut agité de spasmes l'espace de quelques secondes, puis les contractions s'arrêtèrent.

Aram avait refusé de voir la scène et était effondré. Samar pleurait, incapable de retenir des sanglots déchirants. Ressler tremblait, pâle comme un mort et Cooper, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, affaissé. Ils contemplaient le corps supplicié de Red, en se disant qu'aucun être humain – quels que soient ses crimes - ne méritait de subir un tel traitement.

Un homme se pencha et l'examina.

« Il respire encore… Si vous voulez qu'il vive, il va avoir besoin de soins médicaux d'urgence… »

« Très bien. Laissons-les juste un moment seuls tous ensemble… »

Le Directeur lança un regard significatif vers les quatre agents qui savaient à présent ce qui les attendaient, si l'envie leur en prenait de les dénoncer. Les hommes présents dans la pièce sortirent et laissèrent les quatre agents sonnés en face de Reddington inconscient. Sur un signe du Directeur, on les avait détachés.

« Mon Dieu… M. Reddington… Quelle horreur… »

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici… » Murmura Cooper d'une voix sourde.

« Il vaudrait presque mieux qu'il soit mort… » Dit Ressler d'une voix blanche.

Ils se levèrent simultanément et se rendirent autour de lui. Samar prit le pouls de Red et confirma qu'il était encore en vie. Cooper enleva sa veste et la déposa sur le dos du criminel pendant qu'Aram prenait sa main et la serrait dans la sienne. Ressler lui enleva les restreintes autour de ses poignets couverts de contusions écarlates, tellement il s'était débattu.

Malgré leurs différends, malgré tous ce qui les séparaient, tous éprouvaient du respect, de l'admiration et de la sympathie pour Raymond Reddington, et personne ne s'en cachait à présent. Combien de fois le criminel les avait-il sauvés ou les avait-il aidés ?

Ils pensaient tous à lui, à son sourire lorsqu'il pénétrait dans le Bureau de Poste, à sa démarche assurée dans son éternel costume trois pièces, à sa silhouette reconnaissable entre milles, le Fedora perché sur la tête… Sa voix grave et calme, son humour, sa remarquable intelligence, son charisme extraordinaire, sa faculté à lire dans les personnes, à faire ressortir le meilleur d'eux mêmes…

« Liz… » Commença Ressler. « Quand elle va apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici… »

Pour la première fois, ils se regardèrent tous avec appréhension. Leurs attachements au criminel n'étaient rien à côté de celui d'Elizabeth Keen. La jeune femme allait être dévastée.

« Elle va avoir besoin de notre soutien. » Dit doucement Samar. « On sera là pour elle. »

« Pour lui aussi… » Murmura Aram, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

L'informaticien n'avait jamais fait un mystère de son attachement profond au criminel. Ils savaient tous qu'Aram était le chouchou de Red, pour son expertise, sa franchise et sa fraîcheur, et que malgré la terreur qu'il lui inspirait, Aram adorait Red.

« Reddington est fort… » Dit Cooper. « Il survivra… C'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. »

Mais ils se regardèrent en sachant que l'homme, aussi extraordinaire qu'il soit, avait ses limites. Ils avaient tous vu son regard, celui d'un homme qui voulait en finir avec ses souffrances, pas seulement celles qu'il avait vécu en cet instant, mais aussi celles de toute une vie…

A court de patience, Ressler alla tambouriner à la porte blindée et appela, mais sans succès.

« Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ? »

Un faible gémissement s'éleva de la table et aussitôt, Samar se pencha sur Red, qui reprenait conscience. Machinalement, elle posa la main sur la tête du criminel et caressa ses cheveux collés de sueur et de sang.

« Aram, donnes-moi de l'eau s'il-te-plaît… »

Avec sa main, elle mouilla de visage de Red et le criminel ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Reddington ?... Vous m'entendez ? »

« Samar ?… »

La voix de Red était presque inaudible…

« Tenez le coup, on va vous sortir de là… »

Red ferma les yeux et l'iranienne se demanda s'il était encore conscient.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce que vous souffrez ? »

La réponse tarda et Samar reposa la question. Il grimaça.

« Rien… »

Aram serra la main de Red, mais celle-ci demeura molle, sans réaction. L'informaticien secoua la tête avec désespoir. Ressler tambourina comme un fou à la porte.

« Ouvrez ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Il va mourir si vous le laissez comme ça !

Des pas se firent finalement entendre dans le couloir, et Ressler recula.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Dembé et Elizabeth Keen se tenaient devant eux, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils baissèrent leurs armes quand ils les virent.

« Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là ! » S'écria Elizabeth.

Elle chercha dans le groupe l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Où est-il ? Où est Reddington ? »

Ressler et Cooper s'écartèrent silencieusement, mal à l'aise, inquiets.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth et de Dembé s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils le virent, allongé, immobile et ils se précipitèrent aux côtés de Red, en craignant le pire.

« Raymond !

« Red ? Red ! »

Le criminel ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

« Il est vivant, Dembé ! Il faut le sortir de là, et… » Elizabeth s'arrêta nette, quand elle souleva la veste que Cooper avait posé sur le dos de Red.

« Non, Liz, ne regarde pas !… » S'écria Samar.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Elizabeth et Dembé avaient aperçu les mutilations. Trop choquée pour réagir, la jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot désespéré. Samar la prit par les épaules pour la soutenir.

« Red, non… »

Dembé entreprit de retourner Red, mais Aram et Ressler l'arrêtèrent.

« Ne le bougez pas… »

« Il a sans aucun doute une lésion à la moelle épinière. »

Dembé se mit à faire un examen rapide de son ami. Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth se pencha sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Il était si pâle.

« Red ? Red ? Je suis là, mon amour, parle-moi… »

« Lizzie… »

« On va te sortir de là… Les secours arrivent… »

« Non… C'est… inu… tile… Trop… tard… Froid… Si… froid… »

Il claqua des dents. Elizabeth se sentit soudain glacée à son tour et le regarda avec désespoir.

« Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas toute seule… »

« Je suis… désolé… »

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa longuement sur la tempe. Il poussa un faible soupir. Les hommes que Dembé avaient appelés, arrivèrent enfin avec un brancard et une trousse de soins. Un médecin examina Red alors que Liz refusait de s'écarter. Elle avait posé sa main sur sa tête et lui caressait les cheveux, comme on fait à un enfant pour le calmer et le rassurer, tout en répétant :

« Tout va bien se passer. On va te soigner et tu iras bien… »

Red semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et sa respiration était plus difficile.

« Lizzie… Je… Je… t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi… S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas… »

Le médecin eut un regard alarmé.

« Le pouls s'affaiblit. Sa tension est en chute libre. On est en train de le perdre… » Il écouta encore les battements du cœur de son patient. « Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici tout de suite ! »

« Red ! Non, Red ! »

Samar prit la main d'Elizabeth pour la tirer en arrière et laisser les hommes soulever Reddington. Red se mit à gémir douloureusement lorsqu'ils le retournèrent en prenant pourtant mille précautions. Le corps du criminel fut agité de nouveaux spasmes et il perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance, une fois sur le dos.

« Ecartez-vous ! » S'écria soudain le médecin qui surveillait ses signes vitaux. « Le défibrillateur ! Maintenant ! »

L'homme monta sur la table et commença à pratiquer un massage cardiaque, alors que l'appareil était amené.

« Non… Red… Non… » Elizabeth pleurait.

« Reculez ! »

Le médecin posa les électrodes à même la peau et déclencha l'appareil. Tout le corps de Red se souleva. Mais il resta inconscient.

« Encore… »

Le résultat fut le même. Il fit fonctionner l'appareil trois fois encore, puis pratiqua un nouveau massage cardiaque. En vain. Le cœur refusa de repartir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand le médecin s'arrêta, le visage en sueur, la respiration courte, il secoua la tête et ils surent que c'était terminé.

« Non… Non… » Répétait Elizabeth, le visage tordu par la douleur. « NOOOON ! »

Envahi par le chagrin, Dembé la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le corps sans vie de Red. Aram et Samar se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, peinés, pendant que Ressler et Cooper baissaient la tête. Elizabeth pleurait violemment, inconsolable…

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Répétait-elle. « Non, pas lui… Pas lui… Mon amour… Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas… Reviens ! »

« Il est parti, Elizabeth… Il est parti… »

Les sanglots qui la secouaient violemment, eurent raison d'elle. Elizabeth s'effondra douloureusement au sol, maintenue par Dembé, qui pleurait aussi, unis dans la même douleur.

oooOOOooo

« Je lui ai donnée un léger sédatif. »

« Merci, Docteur… » Répondit Dembé.

Le médecin s'en alla. Ils avaient ramené le corps sans vie de Red dans une planque et M. Kaplan s'occupait à présent de lui dans la chambre à côté, sous les yeux de Liz qui refusait de le quitter.

Red serait enterré rapidement, dans la plus stricte intimité, dans un endroit qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Comme à son habitude, il avait tout prévu.

Ils étaient tous restés ensemble pour honorer une dernière fois celui qui les avait réunis. Le silence s'était prolongé, alors que Cooper leur avait tous servis un verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ressler.

C'était la question que tout le monde se posait. Dembé prit son temps pour répondre.

« La mort de Raymond a initié un protocole qui va déclencher un certain nombre d'événements. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car j'en ignore les tenants et les aboutissants. Les journaux feront sans doute des révélations dans les jours et les semaines à venir. »

« Et Elizabeth ? » Demanda doucement Aram.

Dembé resta silencieux un moment.

« Il lui faudra un peu de temps, mais elle finira par aller mieux… Quand Elizabeth sera prête, je serai là à ses côtés pour abattre ceux qui ont fait ça… »

Il leva son verre et resta silencieux, comme s'il se faisait une promesse silencieuse.

« … A Raymond Reddington… A celui qui fut un père, puis un frère pour moi, et qui restera à jamais, mon ami le plus cher. »

« A Raymond Reddington… »

Ils burent en silence, en pensant tous à l'homme au destin tragique qu'ils avaient eu la chance de côtoyer brièvement. Il leur avait appris que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses et que cela valait la peine de se battre pour des valeurs, comme la justice, l'amour ou la loyauté.

Puis ils pensèrent aussi à la femme par qui tout était arrivé, la mère d'Elizabeth Keen, Katarina Rostova, le numéro un de la liste noire... En pensant abattre la dernière carte, le Roi de Pique, elle n'avait fait que s'aliéner davantage d'ennemis.

Déterminés, ils s'observèrent tous les uns après les autres en hochant la tête et en signant implicitement un pacte entre eux.

FIN

 _Cette fic est inspirée du dialogue de Red avec le Directeur, à la fin de Luther Braxton (210). Le Directeur utilise le mot « cripple » (handicaper, paralyser) pour signifier à Red que la Cabale fera tout pour l'arrêter. C'était suffisamment glaçant pour m'inspirer, surtout après l'épisode 305, où Solomon a envie de jouer au boucher avec Liz et sans doute avec Red ensuite…_


End file.
